1. Project Title: Translational Stroke Research: Vision and Opportunities 2. COR: Toya Rogers National Institutes of Health, NINDS 6001 Executive Blvd.; NSC, Room 3221, MSC 9527 Bethesda, MD 20892-9527 301-443-7566 3. Proposed Contractor: Competitive Task Order 4. Period of Performance: August 8, 2016? March 8, 2016 5. Special Approvals and Clearances: N/A 6. Purpose of Contract: The purpose of this contract is to provide logistical and administrative support for activities associated with convening the ?Translational Stroke Research: Vision and Opportunities? at the Masur Auditorium, Building 10, NIH Campus, Bethesda MD, 20892 on November 1-2, 2016 from 7:30 a.m. ? 6:00 p.m. on November 1, 2016 and 7:30 a.m. ? 2:00 p.m. on November 2, 2016 . This contract is Fixed Priced with the exception of travel related task (outlined in Task 1.3), which will be billed as Time and Materials. 7. Background: The overall goal of this workshop is to bring together key stakeholders, including stroke basic scientists and clinicians, members of editorial boards of stroke journals, and representative from industry, FDA, and other public and private funding agencies to identify the steps that need to be taken to improve animal models, experimental design, existing infrastructure and bridging between preclinical and clinical studies in order to improve the success in the development of new therapies for stroke. The tentative agenda is attached. Although stroke risk and mortality have been steadily decreasing over past two decades, thanks to improved prevention strategies and increased and faster access to reperfusion therapies, such as tissue plasminogen activator (t-PA) and endovascular thrombectomy, the attempt to develop new pharmacological treatments for acute stroke has been costly and overall unsuccessful. Current drug treatments are problematic because of the narrow therapeutic window and the risk of hemorrhage, and there is no approved treatment for stroke patients after the acute phase. No pharmacological treatment is currently available for hemorrhagic stroke. Accelerating the translation of stroke research in preclinical animal models into clinical studies of highly promising treatments was identified as a crosscutting priority at the NINDS Stroke Planning Meeting in 2012. 8. Section 508 Requirements This language is applicable to Statements of Work (SOW) or Performance Work Statements (PWS) generated by the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) that require a contractor or consultant to (1) produce content in any format that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site; or (2) write, create or produce any communications materials intended for public or internal use; to include reports, documents, charts, posters, presentations (such as Microsoft PowerPoint) or video material that could be placed on a Department-owned or Department-funded Web site. Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act of 1973 (29 U.S.C. 794d) requires Federal agencies to purchase electronic and information technologies (EIT) that meet specific accessibility standards. This law helps to ensure that federal employees with disabilities have access to, and use of, the information and data they need to do their jobs. Furthermore, this law ensures that members of the public with disabilities have the ability to access government information and services. There are three regulations addressing the requirements detailed in Section 508. The Section 508 technical and functional standards are codified at 36 CFR Part 1194 and may be accessed through the Access Board?s Web site at http://www.access-board.gov. The second regulation issued to implement Section 508 is the Federal Acquisition Regulation (FAR). FAR Part 39.2 requires that agency acquisitions of Electronic and Information Technology (EIT) comply with the Access Board?s standards. The entire FAR is found at Chapter 1 of the Code of Federal Register (CFR) Title 48, located at http://www.acquisition.gov. The FAR rule implementing Section 508 can be found at http://www.section508.gov. The third applicable regulation is the HHS Acquisition Regulation (HHSAR). 9. Special Accommodations: The Contractor shall arrange for making any special accommodations required by the conference participants. 10. Government Furnished Information: The Government will furnish information necessary to fulfill this contract, such as source data and all necessary specifications for databases covered under this activity as well as the necessary information pertaining to the workshop website as described below. 11. Government Furnished Property: Masur Auditorium, Building 10, NIH Campus, Bethesda MD, 20892 12. Rights in Data: The Government retains all rights to all data and reports compiled as a result of this task order. Information furnished to or generated by the Contractor in the performance of this task order shall NOT be released to the public by the Contractor without the prior approval of the task order project monitor. 13. Deliverables and Delivery Schedule: See Attachment A 14. Qualifications, Education and Experience of Key Personnel: See Attachment B Tasks Task 1: Task 1.1 Meetings with the Contractor The contractor shall meet in person or by teleconference with the Contracting Officer Representative (COR), and the Program Manager (PM) within five (5) working days after issuance of the Task Order. In addition to bi-weekly updates via conference call, a mid-project review meeting will also be held with the Contractor. Six to Four weeks before the Workshop is held, meetings may occur on a weekly basis with the final meeting being an in person meeting to review materials before the workshop. Task 1.2 Facilities and Space Logistics The workshop is expected to have approximately 350 attendees and will be held from 7:30 a.m. ? 6:00 p.m. on November 1 and 7:30 a.m. ? 2:00 p.m. November 2, 2016. The Masur Auditorium, Building 10, NIH Campus, Bethesda, MD has been reserved for the workshop. Subtask 1.2a Audio-Visual Equipment: A/V equipment will be provided by the NIH Events Management. The Contractor shall make arrangements for use, as necessary, of audio-visual (A/V) equipment in all of the conference spaces, and shall act as a liaison to A/V staff onsite. NIH Events Management will provide the following with support as needed from the contractor: o A/V equipment will be provided by the NIH Events Management. o A/V support will be provided by NIH Events Management. o A dedicated technician to assist presenters and load presentations will be provided by NIH Events Management. o The meeting will be recorded and videocast (live and archived) by the NIH Events Management. Subtask 1.2b Registration: Online registration will be arranged through a separately developed website which is to be created and maintained by the contractor. Registration Desk: The Contractor shall arrange for registration via a manned registration desk at the conference site (Masur Auditorium, Building 10, NIH Campus, Bethesda, MD). On-site participant registration will begin on the morning of the first day of the workshop at least one-half hour prior to the start of the workshop. Subtask 1.2c Workshop Support: The Contractor shall provide 2 support staff at the registration desk at the Masur Auditorium, Building 10, NIH Campus, Bethesda, MD, throughout the workshop to answer questions and provide necessary information to participants, including programs and other handouts, if applicable, during both days of the workshop. The individuals at the registration desk will also be responsible for watching luggage for attendees in a dedicated luggage area and provide information on and securing ground transportation for attendees. They are also expected to aid attendees in any other reasonable way as needs arise. Subtask 1.2d Shuttle Service: n/a Subtask 1.2e Security: The Contractor shall notify NIH Security about the workshop and provide a list of registrants expected on both days. Subtask 1.2f Catering/Cafeteria: Government funds cannot be used for food and beverages at a government funded conference; therefore, all participants will be responsible for paying for their own meals. The Contractor shall make arrangements with the selected vendor to receive, arrange payment and oversee the boxed lunches. The Contractor shall contact the Masur Auditorium cafeteria to alert them of the workshop and that a large influx of patrons may be utilizing their services during the lunch hour as scheduled in the final workshop agenda. Subtask 1.2h Science Writer: The contractor shall provide a science writer, which shall be selected in consultation with the PM. The contractor should provide a minimum of two samples from at least three science writers for review and selection. Once the writer is selected, he/she shall attend the meeting and will supply own recording equipment as a back-up to equipment supplied by the NIH Events Management. The writer shall meet with the PM for a briefing as to the format, target audience, level of detail and other criteria for the summary prior to meeting. A written (e-version) summary will be delivered and forwarded to the PM within 30 days of the meeting. Task 1.3 Making Arrangements for Presenters/Speakers The Task Order PM or COR shall submit a list of sponsored participants who will require travel and hotel accommodations to the Contractor. The number of sponsored participants is estimated to be 40 people. A block of 84 hotel rooms (40 for October 31st, 40 for November 1st, and 4 for November 2nd, have been reserved. The hotel block reservation period will close on September 19, 2016. The room rate is $229.00 plus 13% tax. Subtask 1.3a Hotel Room Block: The Contractor will be responsible for contacting the hotel and transferring existing room block to a sponsored attendee rooming list. The Contractor shall notify sponsored travelers of the room block and reservation cut-off date so that they may guarantee their reservation with a credit card. The Contractor will monitor the room block to ensure that all required reservations are made and guaranteed prior to the cut ?off date. Subtask 1.3b Sponsored Travel Arrangements: The Contractor shall make travel arrangements for all 40 sponsored participants. We are expecting to have approximately 15-East Coast, 6- Midwest, 12-West Coast, and 7- International sponsored travelers. Subtask 1.3c Sponsored Traveler Reimbursement: The Contractor shall identify and use a mechanism to facilitate the timely reimbursements of permitted travel, lodging and per diem costs to sponsored travel participants. Task 1.4 Conference Materials Using artwork files provided by the Task Order PM, the Contractor will affix a sticker with workshop artwork to the front of each folder. All pages within the program materials will be printed in black/white with the exception of the cover page and header pages that might have a logo (approximately 4 pages). The Contractor shall prepare and print the final materials, using artwork provided by the task order PM or COR. The contractor will take direction on materials from the PM or COR who will provide the parameters of all conference materials. All changes to be made to conference materials are at the discretion and direction of the PM or COR. Subtask 1.4a Program Folders: The Contractor shall assemble approximately 350 program folders. Each folder will be comprised of approximately 45 pages, printed on both sides. The folder will include the following materials: ? Program Materials ? Cover page with artwork to be supplied by the Order PM or COR ? Introductory page with text supplied by the Order PM or COR ? Agenda for the conference ? List of Topics of Discussion ? Participant List ? A page with logistics (transportation information, etc.) ? Sponsor List with Images as necessary Note: A sample set of documents should be provided to PM for approval before preparing folders. Subtask 1.4b Participant Name Badges/Holders: The Contractor shall provide each registered participant with a printed name badge and badge holder. An Excel file with the names of all registered attendees along with a template will be provided by the Task Order PM. There will be approximately 350 attendees at this conference. Subtask 1.4c Table Tents: The contractor shall provide Table Tents for the 40 sponsored participants. Subtask 1.4d Presentation Materials: The Contractor shall collect speaker presentation materials. Subtask 1.4e Signage: The Contractor shall prepare signage for the conference identifying appropriate workshop location and registration /information. We will need 3 - 24 x 36 poster boards created for this workshop. The posters should instruct participants on where the workshop is located. Task 1.5 Final Conference Report A final list of workshop attendees in Microsoft Word format will serve as the final report along with an expenditure report. The list of workshop attendees shall include name, title, address, affiliation, phone, and email address. Attachment A ? List of Deliverables Deliverables Due Date Orientation Meeting/Teleconference 5 working days after award Work plan with timeline and deliverable dates 1 month after award Project status call/in person meeting Bi-weekly Proofs for all printed materials for conference to Task Order PM 15 days prior to conference First Workshop registration list to Contractor 10 days prior to conference Workshop sponsored participants? travel arrangements 3 days after receipt of attendance (Travel will be billed as Time and Materials) confirmation Collection of workshop speaker presentation materials 1 week prior to conference Workshop participant name tags 5 days prior to the conference. Printing of workshop program materials 5 working days prior to conference Workshop report 20 working days after event Reimbursement of receipts of travel expenditures To be included in conference report Attachment B -- Qualifications, Education and Experience of Key Personnel The contractor shall demonstrate that the proposed project team possesses the special capabilities and experience required to meet all aspects of the proposal and that is has worked together successfully in the recent past on NIH projects. For all project team personnel, the contractor must demonstrate their qualifications to perform their designated job function for this project. This can be demonstrated by indicating past experience with similar NIH contracts. The contractor will have background and knowledge of the structure and operations of the Government, specifically of the NIH. The contractor will also have started and completed a minimum of three (3) projects of the magnitude of this project. The contractor shall submit copies of resumes for all key personnel as an attachment. Qualifications of proposed key personnel will be assessed based on suitability for the type of work to be performed. Resumes submitted by the contractor will be reviewed to confirm that similar work experience is evident. The Government reserves the right to request replacement of any key personnel found to be unsuitable for the project. The contractor will be required to conform with the Federal Information Security Management Act (FISMA) of 2002, adhere to minimum security requirements as defined in the Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) 200, the security controls as defined in the National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST 800-53(rev3) while conducting security assessments in accordance with NIST 800-53-a (rev1) in addition, to HHS specific policies procedures, and practices. Before authorization can be granted to any system, a series of documents must be developed in accordance with the system development life cycle (SDLC) to satisfy the minimum security requirements. The Documents that are required from the vendor include the system security plan, the Security test and evaluation plan and the Security assessment report (along with vulnerability scan results).